


Long Day

by pinkandyellow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rose is a bit dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandyellow/pseuds/pinkandyellow
Summary: Rose and Rey have both had a long day, and neither of them are patient enough to clean themselves up first.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 26





	Long Day

Rose let out a quiet moan as she raised her sleeve up to her forehead to wipe the beads of sweat away, only to realize she had just left a large smudge of X-Wing engine grease from her sleeve across her face. Not that it mattered, as she was already basically covered in it from the marathon repair session she had just finished. She stared down at the dark black sleeve and considered.  _ Fuck it _ , she thought, and rubbed it over the rest of her face as well, clearing off the sweat, but surely smearing her entire face in grease. Rose thought she must look horrendous, but none of her fellow Resistance members seemed to pay her any mind as she trudged through the halls of their base. 

When Rose finally arrived back at her quarters, she closed the door and leaned her back against it, taking a moment to just stand still in her exhaustion. She unzipped her jumpsuit and pulled it down off her shoulders and arms, letting it fall around her waist and feeling the open air on her skin for the first time in nearly 12 hours. Not exactly open air, as it was the same hot stale air of the cavernous base the Resistance had recently moved into, but it was slightly cooler than the hangar, at least. She peeled the sweat soaked tank top out from where it stuck to her skin and started pulling quickly it back and forth, hoping to get even the slightest breeze.

Rose tried to focus her mind on what to do next. She hoped Rey would be back from her training soon, but she wasn’t sure when she’d be finished for the evening. Rose dreaded the thought of spending all evening alone without her girlfriend after this long of a day, but resigned herself to the possibility. There was a while before the mess hall would be serving dinner, and she figured she should probably look a bit more presentable before then. She tried to muster the strength it would take to walk from here to the bathroom to get in the shower, but no matter how gross she felt it didn’t seem worth it to take another step. 

Suddenly she felt the door behind her start to press into her, then thud back into place in the door frame. Someone had tried to get in, but was blocked by Rose leaning on the door. 

Rose quickly turned around and pulled the door open, and her face exploded into a smile when she saw Rey standing before her. Rey looked slightly confused for a second, but started beaming herself when Rose opened the door. 

“Sorry, I was leaning..” Rose started.

“Its fine.” Rey quickly interrupted. She sounded still out of breath from her training. Rey stepped forward into the room and took Rose into her arms. “Fuck am I glad you’re here.”

“I was about to say the same thing. Long day?” Rose said into Rey’s shoulder as they held the embrace. 

“Mhm, the longest. You?”

“An eternity.” 

Rey pulled back enough to lean down and bring Rose in for a deep, slow kiss, and immediately lifted Rose’s spirits. As exhausted she was, feeling Rey’s lips against her own made her feel like she could run all the way around this planet carrying an X-Wing on her shoulders. Being with back Rey was an immense relief, and Rose couldn’t contain the smile on her face as the kiss ended and she looked up at Rey with pure adoration. 

Her smile quickly turned to laughs though, as she saw the new markings on Rey’s face. 

“What?” Rey asked playfully.

“Sorry, I think I gave you a bit of this.” Rose said, pointing to her own grease covered face. Rey’s cheeks and chin were now smudged with it too, from where their faces had collided during the kiss. 

“Well now we match.” Rey said with a smile. She moved back in for another kiss, this time moving her head around more exaggeratedly, making a point to rub her face in the grease even more. Rose laughed into the kiss, and Rey took the chance to push past Rose’s lips so their tongues could dance together. 

The kiss grew in passion as both girls’ hunger for each other roared after a long day apart. Rose forgot all about her exhaustion, and as she ran her hands along Rey’s muscular back, she felt an excitement growing in her stomach that she knew would only lead them in one direction.

At that moment, she felt Rey’s strong hands dip below the waistband of her jumpsuit and her panties, settling on her bare ass. Rose let out a moan as Rey began roughly squeezing and kneading her ass cheeks as they continued kissing, and Rose was relieved but not at all surprised that Rey was on the same page. 

Rose moved her hands to Rey’s upper arms, and as Rey flexed her powerful muscles to keep squeezing Rose’s ass right under her hands, Rose felt herself getting wetter by the second. Rose broke from the kiss and pushed Rey back slightly, still close enough for Rey to keep her hands in Rose’s pants, but enough for Rose to admire the sight of her girlfriend. 

Rey was wearing her usual training outfit. It was a very simple look, but one Rose loved to see Rey in, not in small part to what she did when wearing it. Whenever she got a brief reprieve from her maintenance duties, Rose would sneak over to where Rey trained to admire her girlfriend’s powerful body from afar as she trained herself physically alongside her ever increasing Force abilities. 

Seeing it up close was even better, though. Rey was wearing a thin, loose fitting tank top that cut off just below her chest, leaving her stomach exposed for optimal viewing. Currently the top was saturated with sweat, sticking to Rey’s skin and perfectly displaying the shape of Rey’s small breasts and her hardened nipples poking out towards Rose. Below, Rey wore a pair of baggy shorts held up by a drawstring. They had clearly been loosened a bit as they made out, as they had slipped down a little below the curve of Rey’s stomach enough for Rose to get a glimpse of the top fluff of Rey’s bush peeking out above the waistband.

Rose watched as a bead of sweat rolled down from the bottom of the tank top right down the center of her stomach before pooling in Rey’s belly button. Rose couldn’t help licking her lips at the sight and letting out a groan of aggravation at just how much she loved everything about Rey and how ridiculously turned on she was right now. 

“I don’t suppose you want to clean up a bit first?” Rey teased, already knowing the answer. 

“Oh, Absolutely Not.” Rose said. She immediately surged forward, pushing Rey against the door and bringing their lips back together, kissing her hard and fast. Rey pulled her hands up enough to Rose’s waist and pushed the jumpsuit down her legs, which Rose kicked the rest of way off.

Rose freed her mouth from Rey’s to say “Mmm, thank you”. Instead of returning to the kiss, Rose moved down to Rey’s chin, licking along her sharp jawline before dropping to Rey’s neck. Rey dropped one hand back down to grip Rose’s ass again, and used the other to dive below Rose’s soaked tank top and began playing with one of her boobs.

Rey let out a long “Fffffffuuuuuuuccccck.” as Rose gradually nipped and sucked her way down, tasting Rey’s hard earned sweat along the way. Just as she began sucking hard at the base of Rey’s neck, Rose brought one leg up, using it to quickly spread Rey’s thighs and bring it up to her cunt. Rey instinctively began grinding herself down onto Rose thigh through her shorts, crying out loudly as she finally received pressure on her aching clit. Rey tried to keep her hands moving to stimulate Rose in return, but it was difficult to be consistent with her movements while Rose was driving her this wild. 

Rose licked along Rey’s collarbone and then kissed down her chest until she reached the neckline of Rey’s top. Rose opened wide and clamped her mouth down over as much of Rey’s right breast as she could, over the tank top, and sucked hard, flicking her hard nipple with her tongue. Rey screamed at the new intensity of feeling on her chest. Her back arched out off the door before crashing back into it, and her movements became jerky and erratic as she humped Rose’s thigh. 

The sweat soaked into Rey’s tank top now released into Rose’s mouth as she sucked, the light fabric wringing out onto her tongue from the pressure. A rush of Rey’s salty sweat filled Rose’s mouth and drove her crazy, only encouraging her to go harder. She kept her mouth focused on Rey’s right breast and brought a sliding up Rey’s left side underneath the top to grab her left breast and knead it roughly to match her mouth. This action slicked more engine grease along Rey’s side and all over half of her chest, but they were too deep in to care about making more of a mess. 

Rey’s hand instinctively went from massaging Rose’s breast to gripping it tightly from the intensity of pleasure Rey was feeling on her own tits. She quickly released her grip and let her hand slip down and let it rest flat against Rose’s soft stomach. Rey knew it would be a shame for Rose to take her mouth off her chest, but she also knew dry humping her thigh wasn’t enough for her. She forced herself to still her hips and move her hand off Rose’s ass to lightly push her thigh down from her cunt. 

“Fuck, Rose.” Rey said urgently and breathlessly. “Please get inside me.” Rey both heard and felt Rose laugh and let out a delighted moan with her mouth still full of Rey’s boob. She slowly pulled her mouth off, letting her teeth graze Rey’s nipple as it finally fell free. 

Rose moved down only a few inches to the bottom of Rey’s top. She lay her tongue flat against Rey’s bare skin just below where the fabric ended and began licking her way down Rey’s stomach in an exaggerated zig zag. Rey groaned as Rose looked up at her with a teasing look in her eyes, taking her time getting to Rey’s request. Rey took the time to finally pull the small tank top over her head and drop it to the floor. 

When Rose reached Rey’s belly button, she fully dropped to her knees between Rey’s spread legs, finally pulling her hand off Rey’s breast and moving it down to grip Rey’s shorts between her fingers. 

Rey let out another moan of frustration as Rose swirled her tongue around Rey’s belly button, and Rose figured it was time to stop teasing. She placed one last kiss to Rey’s soft stomach before sitting back on her heels and yanking Rey’s shorts down to her ankles. 

Rose couldn’t help a cheesy smile beaming across her face as she took in her girlfriend in her full beauty. It had only been this morning since she had last seen Rey’s naked body, but Rey was so gorgeous that Rose appreciated every time like it was the first and last time. And she knew she thought this again nearly every day, but Rose thought this might be the sexiest Rey had ever looked. 

Rey was leaning with her shoulders against the door, her hips slightly extended to give Rose access. She was drenched from head to toe in her own sweat, her pale skin pink from the heat and her own arousal. Rey smiled down from her grease smudged face. Rose smiled back up at her, then dropped her eyes to stare at Rey’s chest as her small breasts rose and fell with Rey’s heavy breathing, her hard nipples still poking straight up.

One of her breasts was covered in the grease from Rose’s hand, and Rose followed the trail of it down to her stomach, where a bit of soft chub obscured Rey’s strong abs. 

Rose finally let her eyes fall between Rey’s thighs, and she bit her lip as she felt the wet heat of her own arousal building at the sight. Rey’s bush, always long and unruly, was slicked wet from her sweat and leaking cunt juices, much of it sticking to the insides of her thighs, the rest swirled together in bunches over her lips. 

“Hmmm, well I probably shouldn’t put these inside you right now…” Rose leaned in closer, and put her hands on Rey’s thighs, moving them in small circles to smear the engine grease. “Guess all I’ve got free is my tongue.”

Rey smirked down at Rose. “Like you weren’t dying to taste me anyways.”

“Yeah, okay, you got me.” Rose said, and then immediately surged forward, her tongue parting Rey’s thick bush and diving into her folds.

Rey screamed and her back arched involuntarily as Rose’s tongue entered her. Rose pushed her tongue as deep as she could into Rey’s hole, then pulled out enough to slowly lick up along her slit. 

When Rose reached Rey’s clit she wrapped her lips around it and lightly sucked. Rey let out a high pitched whimper and an “oooooooooh god Rose” as she sucked her clit enough to drive her crazy, but not quite enough to send her over the edge just yet. 

Rose knew Rey probably wouldn’t last long after all the teasing she’d done so far, but she wanted to draw it out as long as possible. She took her time going on the full tour of Rey’s cunt, stopping to lick and suck on every fold and crevice she could find, occasionally moving up to flick Rey’s clit. Rose felt Rey softly slip one hand down to rest on the side of her head, her hair in between Rey’s fingers. She didn’t push Rose or direct her actions at all, since Rose clearly knew what she was doing. Rey simply rubbed her thumb back and forth to reassure Rose and feel closer as Rose licked her. Once she had explored every part of Rey she could, Rose moved back to Rey’s entrance and dove back in deep, swirling around before she began to push her tongue inside and pull back rapidly.

Rey couldn’t remember a more intense feeling in her life as Rose tongue fucked her mercilessly. Every muscle in her body was screaming, especially her legs and abs, both from the intense workout from just before and from the awkward angle she was leaning at to let Rose between her legs. Her clit throbbed from inaction and begged her for contact, meanwhile the rest of her cunt sent waves of pleasure rippling through her body as Rose ate her out like no one in the galaxy could.

Rey tried to hold on as long as she could, but eventually the build up was too much and Rey thought she might explode if she didn’t get her release.

“Fffuck, Rose...please…” Rey strained to get the words out, but as soon as she did, Rose dragged her tongue back along Rey’s slit, stopping perfectly on her clit, and ground her warm tongue down in just the right way to send Rey flying into her orgasm.

The hand not on Rose’s head slammed loudly into the door, the sound nearly drowned out by Rey’s screams of ecstasy as she came hard into Rose’s mouth. Rey’s entire body writhed against the door, and Rose gripped Rey’s ass forcefully enough to keep her face attached to Rey’s cunt as she jerked violently.

Rose extended her tongue as long as she could. She kept the very top pressed into Rey’s clit, and spread the rest as far down Rey’s folds as she could for maximum coverage. Rose happily gulped down as much of the copious fluids gushing from Rey as she could manage, the rest running down her neck and chest. 

Despite her own clit throbbing with need, Rose was at her most euphoric right now. Making Rey cum was her favorite past time, and she savored the sound of Rey screaming loud enough that the entire base probably knew what they were up to, and let out a moan of her own at the pleasure of getting to drown her taste buds in both Rey’s sweat and Rey’s cum at the same time.

Rey came for as long as she could manage before finally falling back against the door and lightly pushing Rose’s head back from her oversensitive cunt. Beyond words, Rey simply locked eyes with her kneeling girlfriend as she tried to regain her composure, continuing to rub her thumb on Rose’s head as the only appreciation she could muster at the moment.

Rose beamed up at her girlfriend, her face shining with Rey’s juices. As she let Rey rest, Rose slowly leaned forward and licked the inside of Rey’s thighs to get the last of her cream in her mouth. When she had gotten as much as she could, she moved up and placed a soft kiss, in the middle of Rey’s thick bush, exactly between her belly button and her clit, before sitting back on her thighs.

Rey slowly slid her back down the door, coming to a rest on the ground with Rose still kneeling between her spread legs. Now that they were level again, Rey pulled Rose forward and kissed her slowly and deeply, tasting herself on Rose’s tongue. When the kiss ended, Rose kept herself leaned forward and rested her forehead against Rey’s. 

“Fuuuuucking hell, Rose.” Rey laughed out, finally able to form words. “Anyone ever tell you you’ve got the most talented tongue in the galaxy?”

“You do, almost daily.” Rose replied, and the girls laughed together and then just locked eyes and sat contently for a moment.

But not much more than a moment, as Rose’s clit was still throbbing and desperate for attention. She grabbed one of Rey’s hands and brought it to her thigh, where she could immediately feel the wetness making its way from Rose’s center.

Rey smiled and kissed Rose, feeling her arousal begin to resurge as she thought about how to take care of Rose. Rose moaned into the kiss as Rey brought her hand the rest of the way up to Rose’s cunt and began to slowly rub her through her panties.

As Rey teased her slit, Rose brought a hand up to Rey’s neck. In one quick motion, Rose broke from the kiss, sat up higher on her knees, and pushed Rey’s face into her cleavage. Rey began happily kissing and sucking and nipping at as much of Rose’s chest as she could access with her bra still on. As she dipped her tongue down into the crevice between Rose’s tits, Rey tasted a long hot day’s worth of Rose’s boob sweat mixed with her own cum that she had sprayed all over Rose’s front just minutes ago.

Rose sighed and moaned quietly as she continued pressing Rey’s face into her chest. Just as Rey’s teasing became nearly too much to handle, she heard Rey’s muffled voice speak into her chest between kisses.

“Rose...please...please ride me...ride my face.” As she finished, Rey clamped down on the side of Rose’s soft breast and sucked long and hard. Rose moaned louder as she pushed Rey down harder, encouraging the hickey Rey was applying to her chest. 

When she felt suitably bruised, Rose relaxed her grip and pulled Rey back to her face and kissed her.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Rose put her hands on Rey’s shoulders and softly repositioned her so her back was facing the open room instead of the door. Then she gave Rey a shove, enough for her to fall onto her back on the floor. Rey laughed at the sudden push, enough to be forceful but not hard enough to hurt or make her hit her head as she fell.

Rey straightened her body, and as soon as she was in position, Rose quickly swung her leg over and straddled Rey’s stomach. She bent over, pressing her body against Rey’s, kissing her hard. Rose slowly ground her cunt on Rey’s belly, as Rey brought her hands up under Rose’s tank top and grabbed her tits roughly through her bra. 

Rose quickly grew tired of the layer between Rey’s hands and her chest, so she sat up and pulled the tank top over her head, and reached back to undo her bra. Rey bit her lip and hummed in delight as she saw Rose’s large breasts finally fall free of their constraints.

Rey immediately filled her hands with them, massaging and kneading as Rose moaned. She kept one hand working Rose’s tits, while dropping the other down to where Rose’s cunt sat against her stomach, and began teasing Rose core again. Rose stayed upright, slowly rocking her hips as Rey’s fingers danced over her folds, circling near her clit but avoiding direct contact.

Rose didn’t last long under Rey’s teasing. Rey was driving her wild, getting closer and closer to her clit. Finally, Rey’s hand found Rose’s nipple and pinched just as her other hand ever so slightly grazed her clit.

“FUCK” Rose yelled, her need finally too great to wait another second. Rose quickly raised herself off Rey’s stomach, and moved herself forward till her thighs sandwiched Rey’s head. She was in too awkward a position to try removing her panties, so she simply pulled the as far to the side as she could and sat her cunt down onto Rey’s awaiting mouth. 

Rose cried out as she finally felt Rey’s warm tongue dive hungrily into her folds. Rey licked around as much as she could, but she knew Rose wouldn’t last long so she moved up and licked over her clit, and Rose came almost immediately, screaming Rey’s name mixed with various expletives.

Rey backed off her clit as Rose quieted, but Rose kept moving her hips, so Rey stuck her tongue out as long and flat as she could and let Rose control her. Rose placed one hand in Rey’s hair, and the other on Rey’s chest behind her, and she began grinding her cunt on Rey’s tongue. 

Rey brought her hands up to softly massage Rose’s breasts. Rose continued bucking her hips until she had cum on Rey’s tongue a second and third time, which didn’t take long with how worked up she already was. 

When she’d had enough, Rose lifted herself off Rey’s face and locked eyes with her girlfriend. Rey smiled wide at her as she swallowed Rose’s juices. A string of cum and/or saliva still connected Rey’s mouth, and Rose giggled as Rey leaned up to collect it in her mouth as well, and shuddering as the tip of Rey’s tongue just grazed her lips, sending aftershocks through her body.

Rose carefully dismounted Rey’s face and slowly laid down next to her as they both tried to catch their breath. She laid on her side and put an arm on her stomach. They kissed softly, feeling contented and relieved, finally able to relax after a long day.

They cuddled for a few minutes, barely staying awake. Eventually Rose noticed the clock on her wall, and spoke up.

“MMmmmmm, we should get cleaned up.” She said, nudging Rey to make sure she was awake.

Rey kept her eyes closed and groaned. “Should we, because I was thinking we should lie here forever.”

Rose smiled. “Well, it's almost dinner time and we probably can’t eat if we’re still here naked and filthy on the floor.”

Rey’s eyes opened at the mention of food. “Fine.”

Rose laughed and helped Rey up, and they leaned on each other as they slowly made their way towards the shower. 


End file.
